djwstudiosfandomcom-20200215-history
The Landrums
The Landrums is a 1999 American traditionally animated comedy-drama stick figure film produced by DJW Animation Studios and Rubix Entertainment and distributed by Paramount Pictures. It was the first feature film produced by DJW Animation Studios, as well as Rubix Entertainment's first animated feature film. The film was produced and directed by Damen Walker and was co-directed by Garreck Hansen and Michael Grusby. The film stars Seth MacFarlane, Wally Wingert, Sean Hayes, Denis Leary, and Thomas Haden Church. The film was originally released in theatres on November 19, 1999 and became the top-grossing film on its opening weekend; The Landrums went to earn over $503 million worldwide. Due to the film's success, a spin-off television series titled The Landrums' Show aired on Dot Comedy from September 2005 to July 2006, when Damen Walker had to focus on his other series Derreck's World (which also aired on Dot Comedy). Plot The Landrum brothers Eric (Wally Wingert) and Buddy (Sean Hayes) are two losers who have put little effort into their work towards the amount of money they need to support their run-down brick house. One morning, they pick up a small handful of money that spilled out of a passing truck and, because they are famished, decide to spend most of it on breakfast at the Burger Busters fast food restaurant. More coming soon! Voice cast This is the voice cast for the film. *Seth MacFarlane as Pauly Landrum *Wally Wingert as Eric Landrum *Sean Hayes as Buddy Landrum *Denis Leary as Quenton Zelinsky *Thomas Haden Church as Joey Richman More coming soon! Marketing Trailers *A teaser trailer for The Landrums was released theatrically on July 10, 1998 An Evening Movie. *The second teaser trailer was released on October 2, 1998 with Antz. This trailer was released with other films as well, such as Star Trek: Insurrection. *A theatrical trailer was released on May 30, 1999. *The second trailer was released on August 7, 1999. *There were a few television spots for the film; the first one was released on August 20, 1999, the second one was released on September 16, 1999, and the third one was released on November 12, 1999. Soundtrack The Landrums: Music from the Motion Picture is the soundtrack to the 1999 DJW Animation Studios film The Landrums. It was released on the Rubix Records label on October 26, 1999. Track listing #Last Stop: This Town - Eels #Are You Gonna Go My Way - Lenny Kravitz #Moby Dick - Led Zeppelin #Incense and Peppermints - Strawberry Alarm Clock #Go! - Letters to Cleo #Dead or Alive - Oingo Boingo #Zombie Ambience ("Zombies Around Steve Bartek" Version) - Kristen Lawrence #The Boys Are Back in Town - Thin Lizzy #New Slang - The Shins Images thelandrumsostbackcover.png|CD back cover thelandrumsostfrontinterior.png|Booklet Thelandrumsostcddisc.png|CD disc thelandrumsostcassettefrontcover.png|Cassette front cover thelandrumsostcassettefrontinterior.png|Cassette inside front cover thelandrumsostcassettebackcover.png|Cassette back cover and spine thelandrumsostcassettetapesidea.png|Cassette tape side A thelandrumsostcassettetapesideb.png|Cassette tape side B ﻿ Home media The Landrums was released on VHS on May 5, 2000, and on DVD on September 11, 2000. On December 9, 2003, the film was re-released as a "2-Disc Special Edition". On August 25, 2009, the film was re-released again to a 10th anniversary edition Blu-ray/DVD combo. Transcripts Main transcript To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailer transcripts To see the trailer transcripts for the film, go here. Trivia *This was the only feature-length DJW film in the 1990's decade. *Pauly Landrum's voice is similar to Stewie Griffin from the Fox animated television series Family Guy, as both of these characters are English-accented. Also, they are both voiced by Seth MacFarlane, who took numerous roles in said show. Category:Films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:Films co-directed by Garreck Hansen and Michael Grusby